Surprise Kiss
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: A cute oneshot of Jiggs and Meta. Please read and review okay.


Hi there, since I was nice enough to be in a greater mood. I'm planning to make an oneshot of Meta Knight and Jigglypuff. This is for you Mind Seeker and Metaknightcutie and anyone else who read my story. This will be short but at least I make it nicer and prettier. But anyway, this is about Jigglypuff and Meta Knight. It takes place at the beach they love to go and then something about that made their hearts lift. Read and Review please. Hope you enjoy this oneshot.

I don't own the characters.

**Surprise kiss**

It was a normal day at the Smash Mansion. The day of it was always busy with the torments to deal with and others getting ready for the fights.

On the top floor of the mansion in room nineteen. There were a couple of puffballs. One is a girl, she is a pink one with a tuff of hair on top of her head. She has blue eyes that shines brighter when the sun's rays or moon's rays hit her.

Her name is Purin, but in the mansion she like being called Jigglypuff. She woke up from a night's rest.

She has a roommate that also a puffball but his a dark blue one. He wears shoulder pats, a cape which his wings were hidden, and a silver mask.

He's Meta Knight a Star Warrior and a mentor for Kirby. He was still asleep even when the sun's rays are out. That was always a problem to Jigglypuff.

She wishes that he can wake up and feel the sun's heat on his skin and maybe have fun with others.

She sighed sadly. She wants a least have him a great day than he ever had before.

That is her plan. But that will be hold until the torments are over and she can put it to action.

She got out of bed and headed to the shower. "Ahh…that feels good so much. Hehehe." She said to herself.

With the warmth coming out from the bathroom, Meta Knight woke up from his sleep. He saw the bathroom door opened. He sigh.

"Jiggs, she is always forgetting to shut the door." He talk to himself. He got of bed for a quick minute and went to the bathroom.

"Meta Knight? Is that you?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Yes, it's me. Don't get out." He warned her. She peek and said to him.

"Alright then." He smiled. He like it when she respect his privies. That made his heart turned from cold to warm. It started to beat a good song. He place his hand on it.

"_What's wrong with me? Am I in…"_ He thought to himself. When the water was turned off, he headed out.

After drying herself she saw a note on the counter. She pick it up and shocked, this is from Meta Knight.

"Why, would he wrote this?" She asked herself. She opened and started to read.

"_Jiggs, _

_I went to ask Master Hand if we are going to the torments today. If we don't we can spend some time together if you like to. You name the place you want to go and I'll pay. Hope it's alright. Thanks for helping._

_From,_

_Meta Knight_"

Her smile just turned into a beautiful one. She's in her happy mood again and he want her to pick the place where they could go. That made her plan be put in action. She nodded and headed out.

She went outside of her room so she can find Meta Knight. When she went to the Master Hand's room, she heard voices. She put her ear on the door and listened.

"Okay, thank you Master Hand." Meta Knight said to the hand and she smiled.

The door opened and she gasps and fell to the ground. "Oh Meta Knight I'm sorry." Jigglypuff said.

"It's alright. Do you need a hand?" Meta Knight hold his hand for her and she grabbed it.

"Thanks." She said to him as she blushed. He smiled under his mask. "So what did you asked him?" She asked.

"He said "'that we don't have any battles to face today so we can go somewhere today.'" Meta Knight answered. "So where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Oh well…about the beach?" She asked.

"Alright, that's fine." Meta Knight said.

"Alright!" Jigglypuff said. She took his hand, and they headed to the beach.

After an hour, they enjoy the beach very much. They eat hotdogs and drink their sodas with a straw for Meta Knight.

"Man, this is the greatest thing we ever did." Jigglypuff said to him.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it. It's perfect for us to go for a fun day." Meta Knight said.

"Yeah…at least it's a good place to…" Jigglypuff tried to say the lost words to show her feelings for him. He understands that part.

"Jigglypuff I want to tell you something. It's kind a important." Meta Knight asked as he played with his fingers. His face turned red, and his heart beaded faster.

"Wait let me tell you something alright?" Jigglypuff asked. He nodded. "You have always been with me scene we first met, and you were a great friend, the one I love." Jigglypuff said to him. He shock to hear that.

"What did you say-" He was cut off by Jigglypuff who lift his mask and kissed him in the lips. His heart went to a hyper mood, he just stand there and let her kiss him. He took his mask off and pulled her closer so he can make the kiss deeper.

After they stop the look in each other's eyes. Jigglypuff looked at him and he was cute. "You so cute." He smiled.

"Thanks Jiggs." He said to her.

"I love you so much, Meta Knight." Jigglypuff said to him.

"I love you too, Jigglypuff." Meta Knight said to her.

They hold hands and enjoyed the rest of the day at the beach.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it:D**


End file.
